Shane, Claire, Myrnin and the Rose Petals
by RoxyandZannahMorganvilleRockz
Summary: Myrnin finally expresses his love for Claire - but it all goes horribly wrong!


MPOV

I held the phone to my ear, nervous at what I was about to do. I listened to it ringing, ringing, ringing… And then I heard it. The voice that made me want to get out of bed every morning.

'Hi Myrnin!' said Claire. Ah, such enthusiasm. It was things like this that made me sure she liked me back.

'Hello, Claire. I need your assistance at the lab. Immediately.' I heard her try to say something else, but I hung up and lay the cell down on the nearest lab table. Looking around, I thought about weather Claire would appreciate my efforts in making the lab look nice for her. The books that were usually on the floor or on the tables were at the sides of the room, in neat piles. Bob the spider was safely hidden away, somewhere she wouldn't see him, and best of all, there were rose petals the colour of blood scattered all over the floor and tables.

This was it.

SPOV

'Who was that?' I asked, and continued to kiss Claire's neck. We were lying on her bed in her room, and I was on top.

'Myrnin,' I felt every muscle in my body tense with anger at the mention of his name. _Stupid ass hole. He's always getting in the way! _'He needs my help with something,' she continued, then sighed.

'Now?' I sat up, and looked at my watch. 'It's ten o'clock at night, Claire!' I got up and walked around the room, trying to find my shirt. I had thrown it somewhere when I came in, and I had no idea where it went. 'If you're going, I'm coming with you.'

I found my t-shirt under the bed, and slipped it on, sitting back down on the bed next to her. She didn't try to argue with me.

Within a few minutes we were out the door, and headed for the lab.

MPOV

As I sat on the floor, cross legged, I wandered how long it had been since she said she's be here. She was taking a long time. What if she had been bitten on the way over here? It would all be my fault. _She could be dead! _I thought. I held my head in my hands, breathing hard. I almost didn't hear the footsteps approaching the lab door.

I stood up quickly, straightening my tie. I had changed into nicer clothes for the occasion – sensible bunny slippers, without fangs, a dark purple shirt and black tie and pants. It seemed to take forever for her to come inside, and I realized quickly that I was smiling like a lunatic. I didn't try to stop.

I didn't need to.

My smile was immediately flipped upside down when I saw Shane walk in behind her, stern faced and obviously annoyed that he'd been dragged down here.

'Dude,' he almost shouted. 'What the _hell?_'

SPOV

'What the _hell?_' I screamed, pounding down the stairs towards Myrnin. He started backing away from me.

'It- I- We just- It was an experiment?' he spluttered. 'All in the name of science!' He raised a fist theatrically, and laughed nervously.

'Oh yeah? Well maybe I'll conduct a little experiment of my own. On your face.' I punched at his face, but he moved out of the way with vampire speed, and my fist hit the wall. I started seeing red, and I wanted to vomit, it hurt so much. But I powered through it, and spun round to see Myrnin moving towards Claire.

'Hell no! Stay away from her!' I choked.

CPOV

Myrnin started moving towards me, and I would have moved away, but I was frozen with shock. It was only when he put his hand on my shoulder that I snapped back into the real world, and pushed it off gently. 'Myrnin,' I said, softly. 'What's going on here?' I tried to sound reassuring, but my voice was shaking, just like the rest of me.

'I'm in love with you, Claire. You're so brilliant for one so young, your mind so fast and sharp. Like mine! I can relate to you. Your brilliance deserves to be nurtured and challenged! I can give you that! Would you really rather be with him?' He jerked a thumb towards Shane, who was coming at us quickly. 'The boy who just broke his hand on a wall? Claire-'

He was cut off by Shane, who gripped his shoulder and threw him backwards, but as Myrnin was falling, he grabbed Shane and pulled him down with him. I screamed in horror and ran after them, but when I reached them I had no idea what to do. I couldn't pull them apart, I wasn't strong enough. All I could do was watch, and it was killing me.

They were rolling around on the floor struggling, and Shane got on top, and screamed, '_MY _CLAIRE IS NOT A FANG BANGER! BACK _OFF_ YOU FREAK OF NATURE! SHE'S MINE!' at the top of his lungs.

'You wouldn't lose her,' Myrnin said, almost calmly, despite the situation. When he saw the confusion on Shane's face, he added, 'Threesome!' and smiled so broadly, even _I_ wanted to punch him.

But Shane was the only one who got to live out that fantasy. It came at Myrnin so fast, he didn't have time to move out of the way this time, but he had used his already damaged fist. He cried out in pain and rolled off Myrnin, clutching his fist. Myrnin took this time to leap to his feet and lunge at me.

I yelped in surprise, but it was cut short by Myrnin's soft, cold lips on mine. My eyes widened, and I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. _Does this count as rape?_ I wandered to myself, panicked and scared.

He let go, and I scrambled backwards, shifting rose petals as I went. He had gone to so much trouble…

'No… Stop it, get away from her…' I heard Shane say, and I looked over to see him on his knees, _crying,_ and trying to get onto his feet.

'Claire,' Myrnin said, and I looked at him, then at Shane, then back to Myrnin. 'Pick. Me or Shane. Smart or… Not so smart. End this.' He pleaded, and my heart sank.

'Shane,' I blurted, and watched their expressions change. It pained me to see how stricken Myrnin looked, and I felt awful. 'Myrnin, I'm so sorry, but it's always been Shane. I love you, but in a different way than you love me. In a family kind of way, you know?' He looked away from me, and I saw tears in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder. 'I'm so sorry,' I whispered. 'I had no idea you felt like this!'

'Well, now you do. I'll see you tomorrow.' He zipped off, quick as a flash, into his bedroom.

Shane and I spent the rest of the night in the emergency room, getting his hand checked, and kissing. A lot.

But a lot of the time, I was thinking about how terrible Myrnin must be taking this. I was worried. I think a part of me did love him, deep down. But a small part. A _very _small part.


End file.
